This invention relates to Mannich base reaction products and to lubricant and fuel compositions containing same. This invention is also directed to a method of preparing these reaction products which are particularly useful in lubricating oils, fuels, greases and plastics as antioxidant additives.
Oleaginous materials are highly susceptible to chemical action on aging, exposure to sunlight, and in their normal use. Such chemical action as, for example, oxidation can lead to discoloration of plastics and to the deposit of undesirable residues in fuels, lubricants and greases. A great deal of effort has been directed to overcoming such problems as these.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,699 and 4,006,089 are directed respectively to fuel compositions and additive products useful therein and to lubricant compositions comprising a Mannich base reaction product of a high molecular weight alkyl substituted hydroxy aromatic compound, a polyoxyethylene polyamine and an aldehyde useful as detergency agents in various fuels and lubricants.
U.S. Pat. No. 396,517 discloses that Mannich bases from certain phenols, aldehydes and amines are well known in the lubricant and fuel art particularly as friction modifiers.
A novel method has now been discovered whereby selected reaction products of phenolic Mannich bases provide highly effective antioxidants when incorporated into plastics, lubricating oils, fuels, or greases.